Lucky Dip
by anthropomorphychan
Summary: Twelve: The Bracelet - Tenten gets a one-of-a-kind bracelet from Shino. Humour, Romance; A weekly Drabble Collection Challenge with DawningAurora.
1. Process - NejiTen

**Title: **Process

**Genre: **General/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Characters: **Neji/Tenten

**Summary: "**You're not just a weapon Neji."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to DawningAurora and I's weekly drabble fic exchange. Each week we will take turns to write a drabble shot based on a prompt given by the other person. The stories will vary from anything to everything. The only other rule being that we stick to the word count provided by the other. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**PS: This collection is my drabble collection. Please visit DawningAurora's page to check hers out. :3**

**PPS: The collection will be marked complete as each one-shot is a complete, stand alone drabble.  
**

* * *

_**Week 2 **_

**Prompt: **You have never loved the sun in heaven as much as I have loved the rain.

**Word Count:** 250

* * *

**Process**

_Anthropomorphichybrid_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Neji stormed down the Hyuga compound.

_'... how could they? It's __**my**__ fate.'_

He gritted his teeth.

Spotting Tenten by the Hyuga's forge, he slowed his brisk steps into that of a walk, waiting patiently for her to notice him. But her attention was held fast by an uncharacteristically animated Hyuga who was busy explaining his particular methods of tempering blades.

Five minutes turned to ten. He couldn't wait any longer. He slammed the door behind him and left.

The sounds of sandals slapping against dry earth followed him until he stopped in the middle of a clearing.

"What's so important about the methods Tenten?" he snarled, unabashed at his childish behaviour. "A weapon is just a weapon. Quality materials make quality weapons. Cheap ones will never be anything other than junk. They are useless."

"You're wrong. Every weapon has a purpose. High quality materials don't make the weapon, it's the process it goes through that defines the end result."

Tenten gazed upwards, looking through him with knowing eyes. "It's how they were forged, how they've endured the process to ultimately become the way they are today that make me love them even more."

Neji looked away.

"You're not just a weapon Neji. You should appreciate yourself a bit more."

His shoulders relaxed as a smaller hand slipped itself into his.

"You know I'll always love you even at your worst," she added softly.

He turned around to face her, before leaving a soft kiss on her head.

"I know."


	2. Ars Romantica - Rookie 12 malesTenten

**Title: **Ars Romantica

**Genre: **Humour

**Characters: **Rookie 12 guys

**Summary: **In which our heroes passionately discuss the best type of underwear under the influence of alcohol.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

* * *

_**Week 4**_

**Prompt: **Ars Romantica

**Word Count:** 500

* * *

**Ars Romantica**

_Anthropomorphichybrid_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Boxers!" Naruto said with complete conviction. "Boxers are the way to go when it comes to men's underwear."

"I agree," Kiba's flushed face nodded seriously. "No self-respecting man would wear something other than boxers." He quickly downed a mug of cherry red substance before slamming the empty container on the table.

Lee's eye's widened at the exchange. Though he could not partake in the merry making that was currently occurring at the flat that he shared with the youthful flower of his team as he was tied to the solid kitchen bench and all – _Tenten had been all too kind to ensure that not a single drop of alcohol would touch his lips – _he could not help but interject at the ludicrous testaments his comrades were blasphemously spouting.

"My dear friends, I regrettably must disagree," he cried emphatically – as emphatically as a man who can only move his head can be. "There is nothing more youthful than a pair of stretchy man-briefs that cling to your form. Even Gai-sensei agrees!"

Sai nodded quietly, the same cherry red substance that Kiba previously drank – '_in such a barbaric fashion might he add'_ – being delicately swished in his wine glass. He took a sip. The smooth and silky texture of the wine trailed down his throat, hitting his palate with a full-bodied fruit and liquorice flavour. _'Ars Romantica, 2007. 'What a good choice. BunBun surprisingly has good taste. Though it's a shame it's getting wasted on the likes of dog-boy and dickless.'_

He took another careful sip before joining in on the conversation.

"If you've got nothing to hide, briefs are obviously better. But knowing dickless, I can understand the allure of those loose boxers. They do well in keeping the pretence of hiding something you don't have in the first place." He said calmly with a smile, satisfied that he had done his Samaritan duty of '_character building' _for the day.

"LIES!" Naruto yelled. "Mine is bigger and you're just jealous."

Sai just kept smiling.

"Hey what bout you guys?" Kiba looked at Chouji.

"I like boxers," he said sheepishly before turning to Shikamaru.

The Nara shrugged. "I use both. Hyuga?"

"Boxer briefs," was the quick reply.

"Oi Shino, what about you?" Kiba yelled.

But the hooded man remained mute.

A creak caught the attention of the small party, and they watched as the front door opened next to the silent bug-user.

Tenten's head poked out. "Don't stop just because of me. I just forgot these," she lifted a packet of tissues next to Shino.

"Hey Tenten-chan," Naruto called out, "can you get Shino to say whether he prefers boxers or briefs?"

Shino froze.

"Oh that's easy," she replied nonchalantly, "this one here likes to go commando."

And with a cheeky wink, the door was shut and she was off, causing a certain bug-user to turn into a shade of cherry red wine.

Jaws dropped.

Kiba shook his head, admiration in his feral eyes.

"Dude, I am so going commando after this."

* * *

**.** **Tee hee!**


	3. Confessions - Shikamaru, Tenten

**Title: **Confessions

**Genre:** Humour

**Characters: **Shikamaru, Tenten

**Summary:** In which Shikamaru inadvertently becomes a phony priest.

**Disclaimer:** Me don't own.

* * *

_**Week 6**_

**Prompt: **Stained Glass

**Word Count:** 500

* * *

**Confessions**

_anthropomorphichybrid_

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru stole into the small chapel, footsteps silent and steady. The pews were empty barring a few pigeons that hopped along the wooden backing, whispering silently like quasi-pious housewives gossiping after mass. His ears perked at the sound of sandals hitting gravel and immediately flattened himself against the wall. Light beamed through the stained glass windows above him creating a luminous replica on the stone floor of a dove flying with a leaf in its beak. Greens and blues and amber lights were dashed by a dark shadow, peering into the sanctuary. He held his breath until the shadow moved away.

_But she'll be back._

He spotted a small room to his right and quickly hid himself inside. Knowing the room for what it was, he flicked on the lights and pulled down the curtain to hide his silhouette.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned," a voice whispered through the solid screen, the silhouette of an anthropomorphic panda barely visible.

_Tenten? _He swore.

"It has been a month since my last confession and I'm afraid that I have sinned shamefully once again."

His eyes widened in panic.

"It was an accident," she sighed remorsefully, "I had taken up a part-time job at the hot springs because of the mission shortages and I ended up peeking at someone."

He swallowed, throat dry.

"He was so beautiful. I had never seen him with his hair down before. Even when I was back in the Academy it's always been tied up in a high ponytail. But that night, it was down, gorgeous brown hair plastered to his shoulders."

Shikmaru's eyes widened. _I was at the hot springs early this week._

"I know I shouldn't be feeling that way towards him. The age thing and all – but, I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about him."

He bit his lip. _I'm younger than her._

"And after that incident I bumped into him by accident. He was so nice helping me pick up all the stuff I dropped. We ended up talking and before I knew it we were laughing. And he's got such a wonderful smile, beautiful, welcoming cocoa orbs, and a lovely aura about him. I don't know why I've never noticed it before."

He blushed. _It was just a couple of books really … _

"Father, what should I do?" she said, her voice plaintive, "I think I may be in love."

Shikamaru let out a goofy smile. It was time to make his move.

Adopting a deeper and yet gentle voice, he replied, "My dear, there is nothing shameful in being in love. You are a shinobi and your time is often short. Don't have regrets in your life. Make your intentions known and you may end up happily surprised. And as for unintentionally peeking at the onsen, I believe ten Hail Marys will be sufficient.

"Thank you Father," her voice carried a palpable radiance that slowly made him putty.

"I will be sure to tell Iruka-sensei how I feel."

.

.

.

* * *

_ (-_^) tee hee  
PS: Check Dawning Aurora's page for next week's installment.  
_


	4. Tools are meant to be loved - NejiTen

**Title: **Tools are meant to be loved

**Genre:** Friendship/Humour

**Characters: **Neji, Tenten

**Summary:** Sometimes, even tools grow on you.

**Disclaimer:** Me don't own.

* * *

_**Week 8**_

**Prompt: **Before there wasn't, and now there was.

**Word Count:** 503

* * *

**Tools are meant to be loved**

_anthropomorphychan_

.

.

.

.

.

**She was just tool. **

_Neji glanced at the only sane member of his team as she meticulously polished her kunais._

'_She will do.'_

_._

_._

_._

**But even tools have their uses.**

"_Kaiten!"_

_The shout pervaded through the training grounds as hundreds of freshly sharpened points rained down upon the white-eyed lad. In a blink of an eye, his still form burst into an elegant spin, compelling the air around him to form a revolving barrier._

_Tempered steel met unyielding force – but every time, the steel lost._

_A young girl in twin buns dropped down to the ground, chest heaving and arms shaking._

_The boy looked impassively down at her._

"_Again."_

_._

_._

_._

**And amongst one's set of tools, there will always be favourites.**

_Tenten quickly crammed another dango into her mouth, chewing in a terribly unladylike manner as she ran after her slowly disappearing teammate. _

"_But – __**chomp**__ – Neji!" she swallowed, "you said I get an hour for lunch before we started training again! It's not even 20 minutes yet!" _

_._

_._

_._

**It may sound strange, but the said favourite will often be more beaten and worn than the rest.**

"_What?!" Tenten huffed, entering the clearing with over 80 percent of her body covered in bandages. _

_The young spandexed lad pressed his lips into a thin line, wordless for once. _

"_Tenten-chan, as youthful as it may be, I do believe you are too early for Halloween …" _

.

.

.

**But they are also given more care and thought than any other.**

"_I will not hesitate to Jyuken you if you leave that bed."_

_._

_._

_._

**You pay close attention to the tool, subconsciously devoting yourself to sharpening and preparing it so that it may stand on par with you.**

"_Chakra control. Tomorrow. 4am. Training grounds."_

"_4am! But that's a whole two hours earlier than usual," she whined._

_He lifted an eyebrow in her direction and then left._

_But not before he saw her bite her lip to stop a delighted grin from escaping her lips. _

_._

_._

_._

**And though this care may have started out of necessity –**

"_Gai-sensei!"_

"_Lee!"_

_._

_._

_._

**You end up unwittingly relying on the tool, until it becomes your best friend. **

"_Tenten …"_

"_I told you before, you're welcome to stay here whenever you want," she gave Neji an amused smile as he stood unusually hesitant and anxious at her door, "especially when those idiots are tying to get you drunk – again."_

_._

_._

_._

**And in the end, the tool becomes no longer just a tool anymore.**

_Tenten grinned at the rather domesticated image of Neji in an apron, busying himself in her kitchen as he made them some dinner. _

_He tried to avoid seeing the strip of bare skin between her too short top and too short shorts. With her leg in a cast, wearing long pants was out of the question. _

"_It's only because it's your birthday and our comrades are away on missions," he muttered defensively._

"_Sure, sure," was her impish reply._

_._

_._

_._

**It becomes something important. Something treasured. Something – loved. **

"_Tenten, I –"_

_She slid a hand to wrap around his._

"_I know."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_My first official 'post' as anthropomorphychan. :3 Yuss._

_PS: Check out DawningAurora's page for next week's drabbly installment. :D_

_PPS: Cheers to Britney Spears, Guest and Zin for your reviews. I wish you guys were logged in (or had an account) so I could personally thank you_. :)


	5. ImPerfect - Neji, Hinata

**Title: **ImPerfect

**Genre:** Family/Humour

**Characters: **Hyugas

**Summary:** No Hyuga is perfect. Even the sweetest one is susceptible to the seven sirens' call.

**Disclaimer:** T'is not mine.

* * *

_**Week 10**_

**Prompt: **Seven coloured sirens.

**Word Count:** 312

* * *

**ImPerfect**

_anthropomorphychan_

.

.

.

.

.

It irked him.

A lot.

That _she, _who had been so weak and meek back in their younger days, has seemingly bloomed overnight into the Hyuga clan's perfect _flower._

_(He cursed himself at that slip of tongue.) _

She embodied the very essence of chasteness with her silent and unseen devotion to one man.

Saintly was her patience – that on some occasions, he had often wondered whether his eyes needed checking or if there really was the fleeting hint of a circular ring atop her glossy mane.

Her kindness is legendary – not only to their kinsmen, but beyond the Fire's borders.

Fair-minded and open, she was never quick to judge. Her liberality proved a winner amongst the younger generation.

Her ability to abstain from excess consumption of material things garnered her respect.

Humility was second nature – she bore herself with great modesty despite losing her stutter and gaining self-confidence.

And her diligence was greatly admired.

Surely, he had no _rational_ reason for being annoyed?

But alas – he did.

It irked him that everyday, he could see the woman whose character was said to have never answered the call of the seven sirens' tempting summons, huddled within the confines of a common bush whilst arguing with a stick. Everyday she would go glass-eyed at the sight of Naruto's sweat-slicked, topless form before angrily stabbing the stick into the ground as he – as if on cue – flirted shamelessly with Sakura. He would watch the voyeur greedily dig into a packet of salted chips while daintily untangling her hair from the wayward branches. Everyday at half-past noon, _this_ would occur – when really, she ought to be training with her team.

_Lust. Anger. Envy. Greed. Gluttony. Vanity. Sloth. _

Turning the handheld camera off, he pocketed the newest recording.

Hiashi-sama would disapprove of his actions – but for the price of Hanabi's dessert for two months?

Absolutely worth it.

* * *

**For next week's Drabble, visit DawningAurora's page. **

**PS: To the non signed-in peeps. Thanks again for your support.**


	6. Of Alcohol, Bananas and Bunnies - S,T

**Title: **Of Alcohol, Bananas and Bunnies

**Genre:** Humour

**Characters: **Shikamaru, Tenten

**Summary:** Shikamaru gets more than he bargained for after a drunken dealing with Tenten. (Happy Easter to you folks.)

**Disclaimer:** If it were mine … Tenten would so get more screen/panel time.

* * *

_**Week 12**_

**Prompt: **"I'm drunk... on madness, dipped in bananas" ;D

**Word Count:** 583

* * *

**Of Alcohol, Bananas and Bunnies**

_anthropomorphychan_

.

.

.

.

.

The first thing he noticed when he came to was the exceedingly sharp sword that was mounted on the ceiling above his head. The second was that he was surrounded with many others.

"Good morning Shikamaru."

He jumped – as far as a man who was handcuffed to a bed on both hands and feet could.

Turning his head, his eyes quickly widened in recognition – but not before his hormones gave in to a full body sight inventory of hers.

'_Cat ears … short dress … thigh high socks …' _

His adam's apple bobbed once as he attempted to swallow dry.

"You like?" she teased, while languidly caressing her tongue on cherry coated lips.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped open.

With a manicured finger, she pushed his chin to close his mouth before sealing it with a brief but searing kiss, leaving Shikamaru mute and glassy eyed.

Her devilish giggle broke his trance.

"W-wait, Tenten. What are you doing?!"

She cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean what am I doing? You agreed to this last night."

A dumb look crossed the Nara's normally astute features.

"I asked you for a favour remember?' she purred, running a finger down his taut chest, making him shudder. "We had a few drinks at the bar and then over that yummy Banana Colada we made a deal."

Shikamaru scrunched his eyebrows, valiantly attempting to ignore the finger that was currently circling his navel as he tried to piece together last night's events.

"I remember the alcohol …" he began slowly, "but I don't remember the agreement …"

She threw him a sultry Cheshire grin, "Just be a good little bunny and I'll show you."

"What!?"

Tenten flicked her hand and the weapons around them weaved together to form a floating mirror held by chakra wires.

"See for yourself."

Shikamaru blushed. He was practically naked except for a headband with two floppy white ears and a pair of tighty whities with a –

"I-Is that a cotton tail stitched on my underwear?"

Tenten gave a cursory glance downwards.

"No. I put you in an actual bunny costume."

His blush increased.

"So," Tenten began as she slowly crawled on top of her prisoner, "want me to remind you what we agreed on?"

He gulped.

.

.

.

.

.

"See, I told you this one had promise," Anko smirked from behind the one-way mirror as Ibiki's interrogation team excused themselves to the men's room, noses dripping and pants uncharacteristically tight.

Ibiki sighed.

"I admit she did well getting Shikamaru to unknowingly volunteer as her induction dummy. I'm also impressed that she managed to get more information than _necessary_ for her test …" at this he glanced at Inoichi who was struggling to look innocent, "_before_ she got him drunk off his face. But I don't think she'll be an appropriate addition to the team. She is uh –" Ibiki paused to look for a better word, " – a bit too _creative."_

Anko snorted, "You've got to keep up with the times! She did what you asked of her didn't she? And look – " she pointed towards the girl who was now making the young Nara scream in agony armed only with a frozen banana, "what she's doing there right now is exactly what you guys do in essence."

"This is madness," Ibiki muttered, watching with morbid fascination as Tenten brutalised the boy's soul with a popsicle.

"Oh yes," Anko nodded agreeably, "but we're all a little bit drunk on madness aren't we?"

* * *

**Over to you DawningAurora. :D**


	7. Onesies - Naru, Ten, Kaka

**Title: **Onesies

**Genre:** Humour

**Characters: **Naruto, Tenten, Kakashi

**Summary:** If there's one thing a onesie is not, it's 'sexy'. But in the hands of a pro, anything is possible.

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine …

* * *

_**Week 14**_

**Prompt: **Femme Fatale

**Word Count:** 456

* * *

**Onesies**

_anthropomorphychan_

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi Tenten-chaaan!"

The night echoed back the shrill cry causing a good ten to twenty darkened homes to come alive through light and a myriad of profanities. Either through honest oblivion or plain indifference, the same obnoxious blonde continued his ear-splitting call, following it up with a loud knock.

After a few whirrs and clicks, the door opened to a kunoichi, wrapped top to toe in a fleecy jumpsuit, twin lumps creating a dark silhouette under her hood.

"This. Better. Be. Good."

Her clipped tones suggested nothing less than emasculation, but the blonde remained clueless.

"Woah! What are you wearing?!" His eyes raked up and down her dark, formless jumpsuit, straying at the baby blue scarecrow and pink bamboo-eating panda prints.

Dark eyes flashed dangerously as a kunai was pulled out of nowhere. "You have five seconds."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Kiba. Dare. Kunoichis. Sleeping garments. Rate. Sexy to not sexy. Photo?"

Tenten frowned, "So you just want a photo?

Naruto scratched his head, "Well, I did but … I'd hate to have to rank a friend as the least sexiest … Then again, you are the nicest one about it. Sakura-chan threw a sofa at my head just before. I guess if you're alright with it, a photo would be good."

"Is that so," she began slowly, voice deceptively calm as she lowered her hood to free her hair. "Did you want to be in the photo as well?" she asked casually, while slowly unbuttoning the top of her jumpsuit.

Naruto beamed, "Yes please!"

He motioned towards the bunshin hiding behind Tenten.

"So are you read –" the word trailed out of his lips.

The once conservative suit was now opened into a v, showing a slender neck that led to prominent clavicles. His eyes were slowly drawn down to a deep valley, the conspicuous, round swellings on each side, artfully hidden by the garment. Following the trail, his eyes raked over a toned stomach, unusually tanned for a kunoichi who was normally covered from top to toe, before glassing over the sensual dip below her belly button – the promise of more beckoning at his libido.

"Are you just going to stare there or are we going to take a picture?" she purred at his ear, arms slowly going around his neck and chest pushing up against his.

"Uh … I-I …" Naruto stuttered before losing consciousness as a sharp pain pierced his neck.

Bright eyes twinkled in mirth at the unconscious lump on her floor. Turning her gaze towards the large tree a few metres off her porch, she yelled.

"I told you onesies can be sexy."

And with a sashay of her hips, she walked back home, a silver topped blur following soon after.

* * *

**Yes. I love onesies. Don't judge me. ;P**

**For next week's installment, check out DawningAurora's page. :)**


	8. A Welcome Intrusion - Ten, Shino

**Title: **A welcome intrusion

**Genre:** Friendship

**Characters:** Tenten, Shino

**Summary:** Falling isn't always a bad thing.

**Disclaimer:** Still female. Still not Japanese.

* * *

_**Week 16**_

**Prompt: **Amelioratively Laconic

**Word Count:** 342

* * *

**A Welcome Intrusion**

_anthropomorphychan_

.

.

.

.

.

_The first time they met – she fell._

He was pressed to the ground, an endowed rear obscured by a pair of pink boxers and a partially lifted plaid skirt greeted his face._  
_

Eyes widening in shock, all thoughts plopped out like Greek yoghurt from a carton.

"Ah shoot," muttered the distinctly feminine creature on his chest. "Hey, are you alright?" A twin-bunned head turned towards him, coffee swirls giving him a cursory body scan before meeting a half-spectacled eye.

He nodded.

"Oh good, I was worried for a second I gave you a concussion," she grinned impishly.

.

.

.

_The second time they met, she landed next to him._

"I'm Tenten," she said without preamble, right hand offering him a bag of fudge.

He looked down at her hand then up at her, eyebrows slanted in query.

"It's a peace offering. You know … for last time …"

Tentatively, he took the bag.

"Thank you," he mumbled from behind his scarf. And as an afterthought, he added, "I'm Shino.

.

.

.

_The third time they met, she snuggled on his lap._

The intrusion caught him unaware.

"It's cold," she said simply, while settling herself inside his blazer.

He bit his lip, "I-I plan to read and I do not want to bore you."

She shrugged, pulling his scarf to wrap around them both, "then read aloud."

.

.

.

They met a few more times. And every time, he spoke a little bit more. Laughed even.

Until one day.

.

.

.

She was quiet – for once.

Shino watched her solemn form as she stared out into the sea of blazer-less students, a solitary drop marking a wet path down her cheek.

He offered his left hand, a small brass button on his palm.

"I hope I'm not being too forward," he said softly.

She looked at his hand, then up at his face. Smiling, she took the proffered button.

"Promise me I'll see you again," he whispered.

Her lips quirked at the corners, "I promise we'll do this again."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Is it obvious that I've been listening to Owl City's When Can I See You Again from Wreck It Ralph? - Gah! I really wanna see that movie!  
PS: To Zin, my lovely unsigned reviewer. Thanks again for your constant reviews! :)_


	9. Goodbyes - NejiTenNaruHina

**Title: **Goodbyes

**Genre:** Drama, Angst

**Characters:** Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata

**Summary:** The remains of a war – of lives lost, of lovers torn.

**Disclaimer:** Must I? Really? Oh fine – no, I do not own Naruto. There. You happy? _/sulks/_

* * *

_**Week 18**_

**Prompt: **See-saw – Wheel of Destiny (Gundam Seed)

**Word Count:** 500

* * *

**Goodbyes**

_anthropomorphychan_

.

.

.

.

.

The horizon was a clean laceration through the evening sky – a never-ending wound reflecting the lives lost. Dark crimson skies bled into placid waters, littered with bloated bodies – grey and lifeless. A few survivors peppered the foul seas, hanging for dear lives onto floating timber – the remains of a strong vessel, designed for the purposes of surviving the war, to kill, and to protect. But for every life the wheel of destiny let slip, legions of strong warriors – brave kunoichis and shinobis – would never be allowed to see another sun rise. Such, is the nature of life.

A pupil-less eye squinted across the sea of death, floating – _barely_ – on an empty barrel of explosives. With one eye having been subjected to the effects of a well-aimed shrapnel – consisting of wood, metal and dust - and the other, his only functional eye, stinging of salt and blood, to use his Byakugan would be suicide – and that would only be a last resort. Only if he was sure that she –

'_No.' _

He mentally cursed himself.

Not too far from his right, a halo of golden tufts peaked out from a timber raft. The embossed kanji of 'SS Konoha', followed by a number two, reveals it to be one of the vessel's life rafts. The only one that survived it seemed. A mauve eye squinted some more. As the raft floated closer, he could see Naruto wasn't alone.

Or maybe he was.

She was pale enough to begin with. Graced with pearlescent skin that was envied by the villagers and from within the Hyuga clan itself. But today she went beyond pale. Lifeless and grey – like the austere walls that surrounded the only place he had ever known as home.

The overbearing blonde was quiet and sombre for once. His eyes were sunken, face, heavily creased with indescribable agony despite his youth.

_'Not even twenty.'_

Hinata's body was tucked inside the blonde's arms; her stillness a contrast to the tremors visible in his form.

Logic said it was due simply to the cold. But his heart divulged so much more.

The raft floated by him – Naruto hadn't seen him, hadn't moved from his tender, yet unyielding hold of Hinata. Cold as he may have been, he wouldn't – _couldn't_ – intrude on their moment; on his chance to mourn; his chance to say goodbye.

By now the sunken disc was almost swallowed whole by the greedy sea. All that was left was a slit of light – crimson turning into an insolently bright persimmon.

'_Where is she?'_

His hand closed into the barrel, splinters making its way through calloused skin. Again he squinted, normality crippling his sight.

At a distance he thinks he could make out a pair of twin buns, hanging dearly on a piece of discarded wood like him. He prays to every deity he knew to make it true. Because he knew the wheel of destiny would come for him tonight.

But he'd rather she survived, than he be allowed to say goodbye.

* * *

_So apparently writing straight into a word doc with no initial ideas on what to write about results into this.  
Yes, it's Mother's Day I know and I end up writing this. _  
_I don't really know how it turned into this but apparently, I'm in a bit of an angsty, morbid mood._  
_Oh deary ..._

_Cheers for the lovely reviews - I appreciate the support. :)_

_Onto you Don-dons! (a.k.a. DawningAurora)_


	10. Bound - Tenten, Shikamaru

**Title: **Bound

**Genre:** Friendship, Humour

**Characters:** Tenten, Shikamaru

**Summary:** A soft 'tch' escaped his lips as he broke eye contact with the woman in front of him, choosing instead to stare a their tightly bound hands.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.

* * *

_**Week 20**_

**Prompt: **Curtains; Helen Spalding

**Word Count:** 399

* * *

**Bound**

_anthropomorphychan_

.

.

.

.

.

Friday was always a good day. The weary sun gently grazed the Konohan hills, leaving a soft shadowy kiss atop its flower-laden head. Sunlight was slowly disappearing, the soft crescent of the moon slowly peeking out from beneath the flushed clouds. A chorus of laughter and the sounds of sandals slapping against dry earth peppered the remainders of the day as stores began to shut in anticipation for the coolness of the evening. Shoulders sagging but faces bright, the storekeepers were more than happy to enjoy the rest of their evenings with their families, a full belly and good sake to ease the day's sores.

Many shinobis, tired from training, missions and the call of duty are equally glad for the day's end, with most, heading out to the bars and diners to mingle with their fellow comrades – all but two souls.

Tendrils of dark wisps slipped out of his high ponytail as his face clenched into a dark scowl. His body was rigid; his eyes, unfathomable pools of a dark coffee blend. A soft 'tch' escaped his lips as he broke eye contact with the woman in front of him, choosing instead to stare a their tightly bound hands. The woman released a sigh.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, anxiety tainting her voice.

He bit back another 'tch' and opted for a mumbled troublesome instead.

"Look, it's not really your …" his voice trailed off, aware that the lie that he was about to spout wasn't going to ease the problem in any way.

A humourless laugh came from the woman. Her normally bright, caramel orbs dimming down to lacklustre wet clay.

"Don't bother, I'll tell him it's all my fault. I'm old enough to admit it when I screw up. You don't nee to baby me like Ino."

He frowned. "That may be, but – you know Neji won't see it that way, not when he sees … us," he finished lamely, nervously glancing at their hands, which were still held fast in a lovers clutch.

She bit her lip, her free hand unconsciously tucking in a stray strand back into her bun.

"But if we go to her first …" she wavered, the thought of talking to Ino in their situation sent cold shivers down her spine.

"I know," he said quietly.

Tenten groaned into her free hand, "I should never have played with Gai-sensei's super-duper superglue."

* * *

_Another quickly written one - just trying to make the midnight deadline. Eep! Hectic life at the moment so I apologise for the lack of polish in the finish. I will try harder ... after my last hand-in. ._

_Thank you to my lovely reviewers! Thanks for putting up with me. :3_


	11. Crush - Tenten, Shikamaru

**Title: **Crush

**Genre:** Humour, Romance

**Characters:** Tenten, Shikamaru

**Summary:** Even tough girls get lovesick.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.

* * *

_**Week 22**_

**Prompt: **Like a love sick leananshee

**Word Count:** 492

* * *

**Crush**

_anthropomorphychan_

.

.

.

.

.

She was the epitome of a dedicated kunoichi – strong, determined and unattached. True, she had a crush towards a teammate of hers – had been smitten for the first three years of her teenage life. But even that came to pass. Catching Neji lip-locked with a pretty blonde put a stop to that. A pretty blonde _male _she might add.

Sighing, she took another glance at her practically empty wardrobe.

"You know, staring at that isn't going to change the fact that we don't have any decent clothes," her clone said in a pragmatic tone. "You could either shop for new things, or just forget the damned boy. But seriously girl, I wonder about your tastes sometimes."

A hard glare was thrown at the clone. "Don't talk to me about Neji. Ever."

Her doppelganger shrugged, eyes twinkling in mischief as she sat down on the floor with crossed legs, "… that's not exactly stopping me from talking about Iruka-sensei, Izumo-san and Kankuro though, is it?"

Tenten froze and flushed to her roots before realising how silly it was to be embarrassed by your own clone.

"Clearly, you just love em brunettes … and _gays,_" the Tenten clone giggled.

"Oh shut up," Tenten snapped, "I like nice boys."

At that, the clone nodded in agreement, "It's a shame all the good ones are either gay or taken."

Tenten bit her lip, "But Shika-kun might not be …" her voice trailed off as the image of the young Nara genius flooded her mental pathways. Her eyes glazed over at the memory of catching him topless after Naruto gave him a ramen-flavoured bath. Who knew the lazy bastard sported a solid six-pack and smooth-looking skin that dipped down to a perfect V just behind a thick waistband. And top it off with those bedroom eyes … She just wanted to - "

"Woah girl, keep it PG up there! You have company!"

Tenten snapped out of her fangirling stupor and realised that she did indeed have company. She cursed herself for acting like such a lovesick leananshee. Hurriedly, she released her clone, missing the curious twinkle in its eye. With a loud 'I'm coming', she rushed to her door, picking up any major mess in her way.

She pulled the door open, head ducked low in apology, "Sorry I took a while. I was … I uh …"

The man in front of her shrugged, and waved away the kunoichi's sudden inability to talk. Sliding a hand through his high ponytail, Shikamaru let out a friendly smile, "It's fine. Sorry for intruding actually. But the Hokage just sent me to talk to you about a mission. Do you uh, mind if I come in so we can sort this out?"

"Uh yes – uh, I mean no! I mean ... yes you ... C-come in!" She stuttered.

Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow before entering through to the lounge.

'_This is gonna be a long night …' she sighed._

* * *

_Ah, I just love ShikaTens. :3_

_Stay tuned for more! For next week's drabble, check out DawningAurora's page!_


	12. The Bracelet - Tenten, Shino

**Title: **The Bracelet

**Genre:** Humour, Romance

**Characters:** Tenten, Shino

**Summary:** Tenten gets a one-of-a-kind bracelet from Shino.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.

* * *

_**Week 24**_

**Prompt: **Silver strand

**Word Count:** 134

* * *

**The Bracelet**

_anthropomorphychan_

.

.

.

.

.

Strands of silver moonlight were twined in intricate knots to form an elegant loop that hung off her wrist. Its surface synchronously coaxed in the light and dispersed iridescent patterns that reconfigured in abstract shapes in the mind's eye. At the base of her wrist, an expertly cut paua shell glimmered in the sun, a more feminine stylistic adaptation of her family's insignia – _an oriental dragon coiled into infinity_ – as a final touch to the unusual, but beautiful piece of handcrafted jewellery.

She had to giggle at how adorkable Shino was, giving her a present for their first month together. He garbled so fast that she almost missed what he said.

Then again, she kinda wished she did miss it. Telling her he made it with flies' wings and spiders' silk kinda ruined it.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tune in for next week's installment over at DawningAurora's. Thank you for the lovely reviews! :)_


End file.
